


Art for Crusin'

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Boats and Ships, Digital Art, M/M, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was claimed by ratherbehere for the reverse bang this year. This is the art for the story Crusin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Crusin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratherbehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbehere/gifts).



The first image is the one that inspired the story. I wanted a nautical theme with Cas/Dean and left it pretty open ended from there.

 

 

ratherbehere then wrote a wonderful story with some totally hot sexy times and a case thrown in for good measure. My second work is inspired by a key scene in the story when Dean confronts Cas at Dinner.

 


End file.
